


Number 12

by boyofscissors



Series: How To Save A Dead Friend [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Maybe some angst, Multi, Paranoia, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: Twelve is only a number.Twelve is only a name.Twelve is less than a proper name.So, why am I Twelve?





	Number 12

"I don't know who you are talking about! Who are you talking about?!" Mike yelled at the thin pre-teen.

He had gotten so worked up about this smaller girl that he didn't care if people heard him while they walked to their lockers.

"Mr. Wheeler, I'm glad to have you back, but we _are_ in a school."

Mike spun around to see his science teacher, Mr. Clark.

"Mike, I know lately your health isn't at its best, but I expect you to keep your voice lower." Mr. Clark told him as he put his hands on Mike's shoulders.

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

As Mr. Clark stood straight up and turned to go to his classroom, he added "Oh, will I be seeing you today in my class, Mike?"

"Yes, is there work I forgot to do?"

"No, but I do hope you will come."

Mike watched Mr. Clark walk down the halls until he was out of sight before he turned around to see, not the girl as he expected, but an empty hallway.

"What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath. Mike stood there for a few seconds, confused by the unexpected absence of the small, rugged girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Now, since this, the measurement of brain waves.....understanding of the human brain....tell me _whom_ invented...." 

Mike would tune in and out of Mr. Clark's lecture as he drew, yet another, drawing of Elle, happy and here. He had decided to sit in the back of the room, despite Lucas and Dustin's insistence that he sit with him. But, despite his persistence of being alone, Will had sat with him. Will had been a bit clingy ever since Mike had stopped eating and talking to them at regular times. Mike had been one of Will's only friends and loved each other like brothers. 

Mike kept his head down for most of the lesson, which would probably would get him yelled at for doing so in his other classes, but Mr. Clark was more relaxed, and probably couldn't see him since he was hunched over and all the way in the back, and Mr. Clark was in the front of the room. Will didn't usually mind that Mike didn't whisper to him during class or really acknowledge his presence, Will was just glad Mike was getting out more, instead of being in his basement for months at a time.

"Mike!"

* * *

 

 

**UPDATE: I am rebooting this series and correcting things like misspelled words and such. Look on the series notes for more information or ask me. Have a fantastic day, dear friends!**


End file.
